


Bertie Bott's Beans

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drabble, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, They Do Mean Every Flavour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-22
Updated: 2007-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron makes a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bertie Bott's Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/gifts).



> For kath_ballantyne, because a) she makes me pretty art, b) it was her wicked plot bunny in the first place (she just let me write it) and c) because she's amazingly fabulous.

_Too much…Can’t stand it…_

Ron has been nuzzling and licking my balls for what seems like the longest time.

“ _Please…_ ” I beg, desperate for release, for the rush of orgasm. 

Ron gives one last, long stroke with his tongue before closing his lips around the head of my cock. His hands are pinning my hips to the bed and I’m giving little thrusts into his slick, hot mouth. 

I come without any chance to warn him that I’m close. 

“Sorry…” I gasp.

Ron licks his lips, a curious expression on his face.

“They really _do_ mean every flavour,” he says.


End file.
